toontownfandomcom-20200214-history
Skill points
Skill points are earned by defeating cogs. Once you get enough experience you will get a new gag. However, the experience points are separated by the gag track; these being: Toon-Up, Trap, Lure, Sound, Throw, Squirt, and Drop. earning skill points]] When you reach a certain experience level for a certain category of a gag, you will receive a new gag in that gag track, not one for every category. When you get a new gag, you will need to get even more skill points to get another new one. A gag track will be complete after earning a total of 10,000 skill points. Afterwards, the skill points bar will display 500 to Go!; earning 500 skill points will reward the toon with another level seven gag. If a level seven gag is not in possession, the experience bar will revert to "500 to Go!," allowing the toon to obtain another level seven gag. If a level seven gag is in possession, the experience bar will remain at "0 to Go!" Earning skill points To determine how to earn experience, the background of the gag will either have a blue or green background during a cog battle. *A blue background means you will earn experience points *A green background means you will not earn experience points The gag's experience points depends on the gag's level. For example, Quicksand is the level four Trap gag. It will earn four skill points. However, during cog invasions, the experience points are doubled, so a Quicksand will earn eight points during a cog invasion. Using a gag stronger than the cog will not earn experience points. For example, using a Birthday Cake - a level six gag worth six skill points - on a cog that is level five or below will not earn the any skill points. The maximum number of skill points a toon can earn in one cog battle, or one cog facility run, is 200. If a toon manages to earn 200 skill points in a gag track, the gag track will refuse to earn more skill points. The background color of the gags in the gag track will be green, regardless of the cog's level being stronger than or equal to the gag's level. Cog buildings Inside cog buildings, a gag's experience points will multiply depending on the floor the toon is on. During a cog invasion, the multiplier is doubled. In math terms, let f represent the number of floors in a building: Without invasion: 0.5f + 0.5 With invasion: f + 1 For example, using a Fire Hose, a level five gag, on the fifth floor of a cog building will earn fifteen points, or thirty during a cog invasion. Multiplier Trivia *The only cogs that do not reward skill points are the virtual skelecogs in District Attorney's Office. *Once a non-member reaches 39 gag points on Sound, 19 on Toon-Up, or 1,999 on Throw and Squirt, the gag track will be shown as "Guest Limit", stopping the gag track from earning any more points when used. See also *500 to Go! *Guest Limit Category:Mechanics Category:Gags